An adventure in pursuit of the love of a jaguar
by Legendary Alex the lion
Summary: Have passed two weeks since the rescue in New York, and when Alex was about to declare for Gia arrives a jaguar in the circus and can disrupt everything, and then Alex part to an exciting adventure in order to win the heart of his beloved.
1. The arrival of a jaguar and of a problem

The arrival of a strange feline

It had been two weeks as long the rescue in New York and everything was going well, I mean almost everything Alex had not yet if declared for Gia and thus became depressed because he wanted to be more than a friend. Alex and Gia were doing the same act and as always were surprising and when Alex walked off the platform said: "Gia, I mean one thing ...'' and Gia curious question with your accent:'' successo qualcosa?, (something happened?)'', Alex raises an eyebrow and asks confused:'' what did you say?'' and Gia responds by asking:'' I'm sorry, I said something happened?'' and Alex responds:'' no, I just wanted to say ... that ...'' and Gia says helping him to speak:'' that?'', he says:'' I ... well ... I'' but he is interrupted by Marty screaming: '' Alex ... got ... a ... new animal '' and Alex asks: "of ,what kind?'' and Marty responds:'' let's see!"and everyone follows Marty

when they arrived,they saw all the animals together around the box by doing lots of questions and Vitaly speaks:'' Я терпеть не могу триллер! (I hate thriller)'' and all of, less, Gia and Stefano asks:'' What did you say?'' and Vitaly responds, picking up an ax:'' I said... I hate thriller! exit all of, of the my front I'll open that box with my own paws!'' and everyone obeys,and Vitaly with all your strength smash only half of the lid of the box and slowly the shadow, exits of the box. And when arrives in the light, all saw that it was a male jaguar and that was just a little more muscular than Alex and, Alex speaks:'' well... hello ... welcome to the circus Zaragoza, I'm Alex ...'' but he is interrupted by the jaguar approaching of Gia and says:'' What is your name?'' and Gia responds:'' Well, I'm Gia'' and he replies:'' Gia...that lovely name'' and he picks a flower and gives it to her and says:'' I am Pierce" ,Gia gets sheepishly and says:''hum ... thank" Alex starts getting red of jealous and, Pierce asks turning to Alex:'' oh sorry, what were you saying? '' and Alex tries to disguise his jealousy and responds:'' I said welcome to the circus Zaragoza and I'm Alex" and Pierce says: '' delighted in meet you" and Alex talks with angrily:'' the pleasure is all my'' and then Pierce asks:'' Gia, you would like to take a ride with me?'' and Gia responds: " happens that Alex wanted to tell me something'', Pierce says:" he can say later" and Gia responds:'' but'' and Alex speaks sad:'' alright Gia, can go with him, I'll tell you later'' and Gia question:'' are you sure? '' and Alex speaks:'' yes'' and Pierce walks with Gia and she looks at Alex repentant .

Alex goes to his wagon and sits on the bed of stone and looks at his picture of him with Gia on the night of the rescue and then loosens a tear . Marty opens the door of the wagon and Alex quickly wipes the tear, Marty question:'' Alex, you do not Pierce will talk to? '' and Alex says:'' I do not mix with animals displayed!'' and Marty speaks with a grin:'' Now I understand... you're jealous'' and Alex speaks:'' Marty, not is ridiculous! I'm not jealous!'' and Marty speaks laughing: '' Denial, is the clearest way of admitting anything, is jealous, is jealous ..." and Alex with angry says: '' go away before I thee bite down in the ass again!'' and Marty giggling says:'' okay, jealous... and do not worry I will not tell for Gia that you love her", Alex magpie a lampshade and plays in the head of Marty, he rushes to save his life, Alex, exits of the wagon and goes to talk to Gia.

I bring to readers a new story, hope you all enjoy, I will update soon (I hope), this story inspired me with the stories of the lion1 Alex, here is Sheslynkkk1234 saying goodbye


	2. A terrible disappointment

A terrible disappointment and an adventure

Alex Gia were looking everywhere and when he arrived at his waggon Marty appeared at the door with a voice of alarm:'' Alex! Alex!'' And Alex says:'' Look, if you came to disturb me, it is better that to leave me alone I'm busy looking for Gia'' and Marty says,'' but it's what I came talk to you! '' Alex and begins to get curious and asks:'' ok you got my attention, Tell me exactly what happened with Gia?'' by pulling Marty and Alex says:'' you need to see this'' and they walked about a half hour Alex and asks:'' So what do you want me to see?'' and Marty raises his head from Alex and he gets in state of shock, he saw Pierce and Gia up kissing and Alex's heart broke apart and begins to cry and asking: ''Gia and Pierce? but ... but ... But how?'' And Marty says:'' I also could not believe it but unfortunately it's real '' and Alex starts walking by doing guy of anger and crying and Marty asks:'' Alex where are you going?'' And Alex responds:'' I'll thinking a little leave me alone'' and Alex goes although and Marty ran screaming:'' Alex! wait!'', Pierce breaks the kiss and Gia looks and sees the figure of a lion and a zebra running around and Gia says sadly:'' Alex'' and Pierce asks:'' what was Gia?'' and she replies: '' I made a big mistake and must fix him '' and Pierce asks:'' what mistake?'' and Gia says:'' letting Alex alone'' and she runs into Alex and Marty.

When Alex arrives at the circus he runs to their wagon and locks the door and begins to throw punches on the walls telling:'' how could I be so stupid I do not understand how I fell in love by a jaguar made she! I should know that this would happen! I'm a fool in love!'' And then he starts crying again and thinks:'' No, I will not let Pierce stay with Gia! I have to get out of here!'' And he picks up a paper and start writing.  
After writing a letter Alex leads a small suitcase and looks to the portrait of his parents and says:'' Only my father and my mother can help me with this'' and opens the door and closes and walks away, after that Gia approaches the wagon of and Alex knock on the door telling:'' Alex, now you can tell me what you wanted to talk'' and she got no response and she knocks and asks:'' Alex?'' and she opens the car door and watches the surrounding area and finds a letter from Alex on top of his bed and it was written:  
'' _To all my friends of the circus_  
_ I apologize for that_, _but I need to go and stay outside for some to think and reflect on my life,and a question:''What would you do if you viewed the girl that you loves most with else someone?''is friends I'm in love,but I can not tell who,I will be back someday._

_Signed by the charismatic lion _

_Alex''_

And Gia's eyes well up with tears and she says: Alex was not necessary you leave the circus'' and Marty appears at the door of the car and asks: Gia, where's Alex? Gia crying us eyes says: ''Marty ... Alex is gone'' and Marty asks:'' starting to panic: is gone? he went away! Gia and says:'''' Yes , He is gone and made this letter Marty and the handle and says: ''oh no, the shock must have been too big to have gone away'' and Gia asks:'' wiping away tears: shock that?'' and Marty responds: _ he saw you kissing Pierce'' and Gia says:'' oh no, what have I done'' and Marty says: I do not believe you never noticed that he loves you'' and Gia says:'' but he never said anything to me'' and Marty asks:'' you never realized that when he is near you he is shy, awkward and weird?'' and Gia replied:'': Yes, but I thought it was normal'' and Marty says:'' okay but now we have to tell the others that Alex was though and fast!'' and Marty and Gia were to the stall where are the other .


	3. A bad and a good news

I have bad news and good news to give

First, as you noticed I have placed many spelling errors that make the chapters become meaningless and my knowledge in English, is just the basics, then use Google Translator but not the best.

Secondly it can take days for which I can find a good translator site, and if I can't write my stories with my original language: Portuguese, but if you really can't find a good website translator you will need to find some way of reading my chapters, please understand my situation, I don't want to bother anyone, but I am pleased to say that I'm going to make two sequels to this story and can't talk about the I have in mind because it is surprise.

Ah! Was forgetting, Alex and Gia will have six puppies and if anyone knows some good quality Translator site let me know, please.


	4. The sadness, for Africa and two cubs

A Sadness, for Africa and two rare cubs

Marty and Gia were still running towards the tent and Marty speaks:'' almost there''

and Gia says:'' I know ''

and then they arrive at the entrance of the tent with a sad look and Stefano asks:

''Gia, Marty what happened?''

and Gia explains what happened morning and everyone was shocked and sad, nobody could believe that Alex is gone, even the extreme optimism of Stefano no consoled him , and question Stefano almost despairing:

'' What will we do without Alice? Like he can leave the circus?he is number Inspiration 1!''

and Vitaly gets jealous and says:''waiting a Stefano bit , I am number Inspiration 1!''

and Stefano replied:'' You and Alice are the inspirations of the circus but that does not matter now, what matters now is that he's gone''

and Julian asks with concern:''but Mr Alex left no clue to where he's going?''

Marty responds sadly:'' no''

Stefano became angry and left the tent screaming :'' why is this happening, why! I feel unrelieved again, but worse this time!''

and everyone else follows Stefano for to console him, except Vitaly because realizes that Gia is crying and he asks approaching of jaguar:

'' Why are you crying my younger sister?''

and Gia responds:'' is all my fault! Alex saw me Pierce kissing''

the face of comfort of Vitaly becomes a face of disappointment and he speaks:

'' Gia look what you did ...'' and Gia says:'' but when Pierce kissed me I did not have time to react and now I broke the heart of who else liked me''

and Vitaly says:'' and maybe not ever come back'' and Gia says:'' that's my biggest fear''

Vitaly still disappointed speaks:'' Gia sorry but this time I'm not going to support''

and Gia speaks dabbing the tears:'' okay I deserve it'' and she goes away and Pierce appears asking:

'' Vitaly you know to where Gia is going ?''

and Vitaly loses his temper and picks up he by the neck and yells:'' is happy?! is his fault by the the lion of mane bright tues gone though!, and I will not say where she's gonna !, and leave her alone!'' and he plays Pierce on the floor and exits of the tent muttering and Pierce breathes strongly and says:'' I have to find Gia'' and it goes away.

* * *

Alex was in a strange forest,but was still with calm and speaks looking at the map:'' if my instincts are right if I keep moving forward I'll get to the port before nightfall'' and then he hears a noise and question:

'' Is anyone there? '' and he hears the noise again and despairs and says:

'' ok this joke already it has lost the grace, if we do not showcase your face I run behind you!''

and appears two figures of pups felines, one was the golden tiger with eyes of the color violet and the other was a leopon with eyes crystal color

'' Who you people are?'' Alex asks the question with curiosity

and the leopon small responds:'' I am Coldy and he is Jagger''

'' I'm Alex, but it is not a little dangerous two cubs alone in a forest like this? where are your parents?''question Alex

and Jagger answers'' yes, but we have more parents''

and Alex takes pity and says:'' oh sorry, and goodbye''

and he goes his way, and question Coldy:'' Jagger is thinking the same thing I?''

And Jagger says:'' if you are talking about we follow him, yeah''

and them follow Alex across the forest,until they arrived at the port and when he found which ship would go to Africa Alex feels of them presence and asks:

'' Why are yours are to me following? '' Jagger gets scared and says:

'' well .. is ... Coldy explains''

Coldy looks your friend with a look of finger hard and speaks looking Alex:

'' I'm sorry, but we have no where to go, and well ... think you could help us find a home''

Alex and says:'' you guys could have told me this before, but if you guys want can come with me''

and they said:'' cool ! ''

and Alex continues:'' but behave yourselves! I'm going to Africa''

and Alex sees boxes of food and speaks :'' I have an idea, follow me''

and Alex and puppies have opened the lids of the boxes and they enter into the boxes and are taken to the ship as crashers hidden.

**I apologize for the delay to post the chapter, but as some know I had a small problem with translators, is still difficult to read ?.**


	5. The confusion on the ship

A confusion on the ship, the Valentine's Day anticipated and the ship's cat Nemo

_A few hours later ..._

Gia was sitting on the edge of a lake near the circus and she was crying a lot and talked looking his reflection in the lake:

'' Oh Alex,per my fault you never coming back'' and then she realizes that someone is watching you but she does not care and continues to cry then she hears a familiar voice and she turns and sees Pierce looking at her with a box of chocolates and flowers and he says:

'' These gifts are for you and happy Valentine's Day'' and Gia wipes away the tears and asks:

'' Valentine's Day? but it is not next year? '' and Pierce calmly responds:

'' Yes , but I wanted to celebrate it before'' and he sits near Gia and looks at her eyes hers and tries to kiss her,but Gia manages to dodge and says:

'' Sorry Pierce, but because of this kiss I broke the heart of my friend''

Pierce question confused:'' Who? the lion stranger with the mane clogged of conditioner? Gia Forget about him and stand by me''

and Gia says:'' Pierce not, I broke the heart of my friend and I have to resolve this situation'' and Pierce question:

'' but because so much concern about it? until it looks like you have... a crush on him'' and Gia gets embarrassed and says:

'' I like him but as a friend and sorry to say but ... I like you just as a friend or brother''the the heart of Pierce when he heard those words if broke into millions of chunks and he tried to swallow the sadness but dropped it a tear and told:

''okay Gia, is well clear that m just a jaguar idiot Canadian who falls for a jaguar who does not love me and is in love with a lion stupid that was though and that never goes returning!''and Gia speaks trying to soothe it:

'' I never said I was in love with him, and you need to understand that I only like you as a friend and I'm sure one day you'll find someone to be your mate and have puppies''

Pierce responds: ''you do not need me to explain anything'' and he throws the flowers and box of chocolates on the floor and then kick the two to the lake and walks away and she whispers:_''sorry Pierce but that's how it has to be __''_and she returns to the circus and when she was entering the waggon appears floating in the air one card heart-shaped and of the nothing for in her feet and she takes the card and goes down into the waggon and begins reading:

_''For Gia_

_I just meant that...I love you from the bottom of my heart and you accepts to be my girlfriend?_

_With Love from your friend passionate_

_Alex-day which was made:07/11/2012''_

Gia stood with your eyes with tears of emotion and she magpie a picture of her with Alex in New York on the night of the rescue and says:

'' Please Alex back to the circus,I miss you'' and she comes off the waggon and picks the flower lion tooth and bloweth and its petals float around for away and Gia says:'' I hope you never forget me... my beloved''

* * *

_In how much this on the ship away from the America ... _

When Alex and the pups were placed in the basement , the cubs have begun a discussion,Jagger speaks impatiently:

'' Coldy take your foot of my eye! '' Coldy responds:

'' you think my foot is in your eye because I want to? look at me I'm completely suffocated! '' and it was then that Alex realized he was on top of Coldy and he said:

'' Sorry, I guess now we can go out'' and he punches the lid of the box and goes out and speaks Coldy:

'' Grace to god, if I stayed two more seconds in this box I would have an heart attack '' and the stomach of Jagger begins to snore loudly and Alex says:

'' cubs me expect here, I'll try to find food for you guys''

and he opens the trapdoor and leave the cubs alone, Jagger walks towards the trapdoor and Coldy question:

'' to where are you going? '' And he replies:

'' I'll explore'' and Coldy speech:

'' But Jagger, Alex said we have to stay here waiting for him ...'' and Jagger says:

'' I know what he said, but I want to explore and if you do not want to come with me okay, but I guarantee you'll regret it later'' and Coldy thinks a bit and says:

'' Ok, but we need to go back before Alex'' and Jagger speaks:

''do not worry, we'll being here before Alex '' they will explore the ship

But while they they ventured by the ship, Coldy and Jagger were spotted by a man of the vessel that shouted :

' Animals interlopers! '' The scream was so loud that even same was heard the other side of the vessel, place where Alex were looking for food and he said to himself:'' oh no'' and and he runs toward the scream and he sees Jagger and Coldy corralled and he he roared to scare the men,but was cornered also and suddenly an orange domestic cat appeared saying:_''hey! here! follow me!''_ and cat threw a can and men say:'' Come on! must have more animals there! '' and they ran behind the can and Alex and the chicks follow the cat until the kitchen and the cat locks the door for everyone stay quiet and Alex says:

''Thanks for saving us'' and Cat responds:

'' alright, after all of us are cousins of the fifth degree'' and Alex look at the puppies with a serious look and question:

'' I said to stay in the basement waiting for me, because you guys me disobeyed? '' And Jagger speaks:

'' It was my fault, I wanted to explore the ship'' and Alex says:

'' do not need explain more, but the next time do not do it again'' and Coldy asks looking at the cat:

'' I was wondering, what is your name? '' And the cat responds:

'' My name is Nemo and I live on this ship, you guys can stay here as long as you guys need it'' and Alex asks:

'' I can get a little out there? '' And Nemo looks out the window and responds:

'' It looks like they are gone, can yes'' and he unlocks the door and Alex looks the sea and suddenly some lion tooth petals appears in the breeze of the wind and pass on the face of Alex and he feels the scent of Gia on the petals and he speaks:

'' Oh Gia, what longing, but now you belong to Pierce, but even so one day I will go back to America and stay with the circus'' and he continues to see the sea.


	6. the dream, Africa and the lion Alerandro

The dream, Africa and Alerandro the lion

Night came fast in America and on the ship to Africa, and nobody of the circus had knowledge about where Alex was going, and each passing minute more the animals of the circus were without hope of one day rediscover Alex, mainly Gia who was trying to hide her love for Alex, but the animals in the circus already knew this secret but nobody wanted leave Gia embarrassed by so all of were pretending it knew nothing, was time to sleep and both Alex and Gia were sleep at the same time and both of the two were having the same dream:

_In the dream ..._

**_Pov Gia _**

_I was in a dark place looking for some way out of this place, but suddenly I heard a familiar voice saying:'' Gia, are you?'' And when I turned I was in tears, I could not believe what I was seeing... was the Alex! I not I thought two time and I ran to hug him still with tears of happiness but when he and I were close to embrace us, we knocked in a kind of force field, Alex tried to destroy the force field but could not and suddenly a shadow appeared,and the shadow said:'' no use trying to break into this field because this field is a dimensional wall'' and Alex and I we speak:'' what?! '' And the shadow came out of the darkness and showed his face, Alex and I we were surprised to see who it was, was a lion identical to Alex but with mane longest and blue eyes a bit darker and that was when Alex asked:'' who are you?, and what you mean by dimensional wall? '' and the lion said:'' I'm Alerandro and may be unbelievable but I am your nearest ancestor and ...' Alex interrupts shouting:'' what! that's impossible!''._

_**Pov Alex** _

_I was amazed with what that that lion told and I asked:'' As you are my closest ancestor? 'and Alerando told:'' You did not realize that I am identical to you? believe me I'm you in one of your past lives'and I asked again:'in which century? ' and Alerando says:'' in the 19th century, I was born in 1870 and died in 1900 and...'' I asked:'' but you died practically 95 years before the my birth, as can communicate with me? '' and Alerandro says:'' because in the spiritual world and the world of portals dimensions it is possible the descendants and their ancestors are able to have communication,but as I said before,you and Gia can not touch to each other because to its dimension rushes risk of having a terrible future 'and Gia and I we asked:'' how? '' Alerandro said:'' have noted those portals? '' and Gia and I we speak'' Yes '' and Alerandro says:'' these portals leads to various dimensions about you guys and his circus but so far we can only travel to five of them, Now pick up to my paw''__and when we touch the paw of Alerandro we travel to a strange dimension, we were in the Central Park in New York but from the way that was the place, it was obvious that we were in someone's dream of this dimension and Alerando explained:'' on this dimension Alex is married to a white lioness calling May and already has two sons, one is called Selena and the other is called Justin and things begin to change when Alex meets Gia in Europe and the two fall in love and begin a love triangle and here is the dream of Alex, Gia, May and Selena' and Gia looks at me with a look angry and I said:'' Gia calm remember that this is only one dimension and I never met a white lioness!'' and Alerandro said:'' Now pick up to my paw again'' and touched the paw again and we we traveled to another dimension and this time we were on the wagon ... of Melman? and Gia ... was in labor? was then I and Gia we are even more confused and Alerandro again explains:'' in this dimension you are married with Gia, and from what I'm seeing Gia is giving birth to two cubs ,but after birth Gia will get a rare disease, and if Alex do not find a medicament that is in New York for five days ... Gia dies'' and after childbirth Melman opening the door of the waggon to give news to me that was outside the waggon and Alerandro speaks:'' hour of know the next dimension, and you guys already know what to do'' and when we touch his paw again we, we traveled to a dimension that everything seemed normal to me excerption us we are in a zoo and that Gia was on top of a tree by kissing a jaguar, was the idiot of the Pierce? and was then Alerandro again explained :'' this dimension you and Gia are married and already have 4 puppies, and you guys came to this zoo after nearly are killed by Dubois, and Gia has found his family and also her longtime boyfriend Ben and how you guys are viewing seeing, he kissed Gia but she's not kissing him back, and after from this moment on Ben goes injure Alex and he will only have 5 days of life, let's still has two dimensions, but there are several in total is 156'' and Gia and I said :'' 156? '' Alerandro responds:'' is, but if we were to visit all would last for years'' and we touch his paw of Alerandro and we went to the next dimension, and this time we were in the presentation of our circus but also had another circus presenting itself along with Our circus and Alerandro again explained:''on this fourth dimension you and Gia are almost sweethearts and his circus is participating in the Annual Circus Showdown and this presentation is of the circus rival Cirque De la Fantaisie and also has a beautiful lioness who is in love with Alex and tries everything to separate him from Gia and you have an admirer, a lion cub called Iggy, we will we have to go the last dimension''and we touched again the paw of the Alerandro and We went to the last dimension and this time we were in our tent circus and Marty was making a tower of bricks and I saw a lioness with a blonde hair and Alerandro explained for the last time:'' and finally on this dimension you and Gia are dating and you discover that you have a sister lioness named Bree and the circus must take her to California and she begins a love triangle with Vitaly and Marty, scientists are also trying to find her to take back to the lab and she also knows how to sing,Now let's return to the world of portals'' and We touch for the last time the paw of Alerandro and we turn to the world of portals and Alerandro said:'' well, here we said goodbye and remember its dimension has the risk of having a terrible future and by more that this place seems a dream, here is very real and goodbye'' and Gia and I were sucked into a portal and we saw Alerandro waving saying goodbye._

_End of the dream_

Alex was woken by Jagger saying:

'' Alex! Alex! we come! '' , Alex asks:

'' Already we come in Africa? '' , Jagger answered:'' Yes ! '' and Alex gets up and sees Coldy with Nemo looking at the harbor of Africa and Nemo said:'' Well, now we have to find some way for you guys arrive in South Africa without drawing attention'' and it was then that Nemo looked at the boxes and said,'' Come on, quick! '' and he used his claws and opened the boxes and said:

'' These boxes vain to South Africa but did not I know towards which reserve or zoo are going, and friends ... good luck! '' And Alex asked:'' but do not you come with us? '' And Nemo responds:'' well that I would like but I'm stuck on this ship'' and Alex begged:'' Nemo come on with nodes, we we will thee liberate from this place'' and Nemo thinks:''should I go with them? but what happens if I go with them? and the ship? ... not! I'm not staying here nor dead, this is my chance to find freedom! ''and he said:'' what are we waiting for? come on I'll stay with you guys'' and the cubs and Alex and said:'' Welcome,Nemo'' and a platform took the crates and then placed them into 5 cars that were going in different directions and luckily the car in that were put was going to the reserve where the parents of Alex were living and when the car started moving Alex remembered the dream and whispered:_''what will be that Alerandro wanted to say with 'their dimension is at risk of having a terrible future'? and one day I'll rediscover Gia''_ and he continued to think about the dream.

**What do you guys think of my small surprise;)? in honor of my favorite stories I put them in this chapter but if I could would put all the stories of madagascar but would take too long, and now appeared a new problem for me ... the lack of public, I'm glad that I have followers of this story but does not compare with others stories of madagascar and still I have school work and I'm living a nightmare since my old school was closed and this new school is a nightmare! and I'm being a victim of prejudice at this school just because I'm ... I'm ... different and because of that I lost all my spirit to write but do not worry I'll still keep writing but might take me a while to recover of this all, I feel like a writer loser! almost without the public, passing a torture in this the College and yet suffering preconception, well until soon friends and I hope who understand to my situation and goodbye.**


	7. a little surprise for Alex in Africa

I have brothers?, the revelation of an secret embarrassing, and the beginning of a training

_In how much this in the circus in America ..._

It was an overcast morning combining with the sadness of the animals, no one was with spirit to practice their acts and Pierce was still hurt by sake of Gia but he knew that even saying she saying that not loved Alex, she loved her Alex in secret and every time that Pierce thinks about it part your their heart. Began to rain and Vitaly said trying to cheer his ' comrades':

'' Let's practicing, we have a show to do in Hollywood! '' and Stefano says:

'' how we will to practice our acts Vitaly? Without Alex this circus is nothing'' and it was then that Vitaly lost patience and said even more angry:

'' We can not give up just because the lion with mane shiny was though! I'm sure that was not what the lion expect from we! look well for as are behaving, we are the circus Zaragoza ,we can not give up! Thousands of children await us! '' and Captain said:'' The Husky has reason! I know him well the lion psychotic and he would be ashamed of us acting like that! '' and the animals were encouraged by the enthusiasm and shouted:'' animal power! animal power! animal power!'' and all came out to practice under the rain less Gia that was inside your waggon looking the picture of her with Alex and Vitaly realizes that Gia was not practicing and then he went to his waggon and opened the door, quickly Gia hid the photo on his back and Vitaly question:

'' Gia because you were not is practicing? ''and Gia invents an excuse and says:

'' well ... it's because... I'm too tired'' and Vitaly then realized that Gia was hiding something and asks:

''Gia what are you hiding from me?'' and Gia getting nervous and responds:

'' what? I? nothing ''and Vitaly pretends he believes in and comes off the waggon and Gia sighed of relief and hides the photo under the bed and exits for look the others and Vitaly nears of Stefano and says:

'' Gia is acting oddly this morning'' and Stefano gets nervous and says:

'' Really? I did not even notice'' and he starts to sweat and Vitaly says:

'' If you did not realize then why are you nervous? ... you you know of some something'' and Stefano gets even more sweaty and shouts:

'' Ok! ok! I not take it anymore! Gia is in love with Alice and hides a picture of him under the bed! ''and all shall sweetly obey and they look for Gia and she blushes with shame and runs to the waggon and locks the door and Vitaly says:'' That was secret of Gia '' and it was it goes to the wagon Gia and knocks on the door saying:'' Gia open this door now'' and Gia responds:

'' Never! I'll ever get out of here! '' and Vitaly speaks:'' Gia open that door, or I'll destroy this port! '' and Gia does not respond and Vitaly destroys the door and Gia speaks hidden under the bed:

''Vitaly let me alone'' and Vitaly speech:

'' need not be ashamed, It's all right '' Gia asks:'' seriously? '' and Vitaly responds:'' Yes , you can stop hiding', and Gia shows her face and says:'' Thank you, Vitaly '' and Vitaly says:'' now come on see others by practicing'' and they come out of the wagon and stay with the other animals.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Africa ..._

After of nearly 4 days and 4 nights of traveling they finally arrived in the south of Africa, and in the country Mozambique' ,and when they arrived on the reservation two men left the car and picked up the boxes and entered into the reservation , and then opened the boxes and one of the men said:'' ready,you guys may go out'' and Alex, the cubs and Nemo, they ran north and passed 15 minutes ran, and finally they saw a flock and Alex soon recognized the place and said,'' Oh, I'm finally back my house''and Nemo asked a little unsure:

'' Alex has sure that nothing will happen to me and with the pups? and Alex responds:'' Of course I'm sure, I am the co- lion alpha, do not worry I explain to my father that you are our visitors'' Nemo gets calmer and all of walk forward, and a of lions yells:'' Look! Alakay returned! '' and when Alex heard this the animals led Alex ,the puppies and Nemo until until arrived at Zuba and Florrie, and Zuba says:

' Son,how long'' and Florrie hugged Alex and said:'' My baby is back! ''and when Florrie walked away Alex said:

'' Mother, Father, these are Nemo, Jagger and Coldy, they are our visitors''and Zuba whispered in the ear of Florrie:_''that strange, a lion walk, with a cat, a tiger and an ounce strange''_Florrie said:'' Zuba, where's your manners! have respect to the visitors'' and Zuba ignored the comment of Florrie and asked'' what brings you back at home, Alakay? '' and Alex remembered why he had returned to Africa and said:'' well ... . dad ... mom ... after that I went away Africa,I arrived in Europe I met a circus and there was an ounce and ... well ... I mean ... I fell for she ...'' and Florrie jumped with happiness and said:'' my cub is in love! I'm already seeing my grandchildren! '' and Alex is startled by the comment of the mother and continues to speak :'' is but when I entered the circus arrived and a male jaguar and ...'' and Zuba says,'' need not say any more Alakay, I understood everything, and that's why you went back to Africa, needs our help ''and Alex answers:'' yes'' ,and Zuba said:'' tomorrow you goes start training to stay in shape'' and Florrie says:'' Alakay we have a surprise for you'' and they went to the house of Zuba and Florrie, and Zuba said with paws covering Alex's eyes:'son, since you went away from Africa when was a baby, his mother and I we had 2 more children and...good, View'' and he withdrew his paws of the eyes of Alex and he saw a lion with a mane dark brown with green eyes and a lioness with a bit of brown hair and dark blue eyes and these two lions were teenagers and Zuba said:'' Alakay, these are Leo and Leah his younger brothers''and Alex was in shock and asked:'' but if he is my brother, because, you guys, never was told I had brothers?'' ,and Zuba explains:'' Well, your mother and I only managed to find his brothers a few days ago, and they were unaccounted'' and Alex turned to talk to the lions and he said:'' ah, hi brothers'' and Leo says:'' but that stupid' and Alex was sad ,but Leah says:'' forgive the Leo he is not used to having a brother...hello '' and Lia embraces Alex and he reciprocates the hug and Leo speaks again: '' I hate when she does that'' and Lia pulls Leo and the three brothers embrace and Florrie looks at the sky and says,'' it's time we go to sleep, goodnight my cubs'' and the brothers say: ''good night mother '''' , and everyone goes their beds.

**What do you guys think of the chapter: D? Now I'm feeling a little better, and the next chapters may take a while for me to post this because My final proofs will be next month and teachers are passing a lot of homework, hopefully I can pass of the year as well ... I'll be back soon and please comment! and review the chapter, here is sheslynkkkk1234 saying goodbye.**


	8. The workout and a love impossible

The training and a love impossible to forget

_At the sunrise the next day ..._

Alex woke up and found himself holding his beloved blanket called Foofie and also his father was waiting in the doorway of his room, and when he stood up his father asked in a voice would be:

'' Are you ready for his workout? '' Alex and asked:'' father, why are you with this voice would be?. is looking like a tigre I met at circus Zaragoza''and Zuba responds:'' until the end of your training you should call me trainer'' and Alex asked, laughing:'' coach? '' and Zuba says:'' without Alakay jokes, if you really want to win the heart of this jaguar, need to train to stay in shape, now let exit of this reserve'' and Alex asks:'' Why ? , you said that it is dangerous to leave the reservation'' and Zuba explains:'' because outside this reserve have a forest full of snakes, and this will be the first step of your workout ''and Alex speaks swallowing hard:'' ... be ... be snakes?''.

After almost one hour of walking off the reservation they finally arrived in the'' forest of snakes''and when Alex looked down he saw a cliff full of snakes and gulped again and Zuba explains:'' this challenge you must traverse this cliff of poisonous snakes in just 2 minutes'' and Alex yells asking:'' in 2 minutes! like you expect me to get through this cliff of death in just 2 minutes?! and what do I get in exchange for almost kill me?! ''and Zuba and explains again:'' this challenge goes making you wins courage and you will get faster, and additionally remember Alakay: _'' what does not kill you makes you stronger'_' and Zuba shouts with a whistle:'' Go!'' and Alex jumps over the cliff, then grabs a vine and swings quickly and when he at the end of cliff he slips and falls to snakes but he uses one of them as rope and sways again and finally he manages to reach the end of the cliff with a time of one minute and thirty seconds, and he breathes heavily and Zuba speaks approaching him:'' Alakay very well, but you still have a lot of training ahead'' and Alex and Zuba return to the reservation.

* * *

_In how much so,the night at the circus ..._

Things start to improve but only slightly, Gia was still thinking about Alex and his love for he grew every minute that passed. She was sitting outside their the waggon looking at, the stars, and the stars began to transform in the figure of Alex and of Gia, and the two were kissed each in the figure of the stars, and Gia loose a tear and Marty appears and inquired, scaring Gia:

'' Gia, you're still thinking about Alex? '' and Gia tried to say no but she admitted and answered'' yes'' and Marty ask again:'' wants to say something? '' And Gia says:'' I do not I know, this feeling that I feel is new, I feel that I have butterflies in my stomach, I can not to me feed or sleep and I'm always thinking and worrying about Alex, I do not know why but I feel that he and I have known each other long before born, in at some century or millennium past'' and Marty replied with a grin malicious:'' Gia this feeling is love, you really is infatuated by Alex , and need not be ashamed , all fall in love'' and Gia tells:'' but that can not happen, we are both of different species,he it is a lion and I am a jaguar' and Marty speaks:'' Gia, love has no boundaries, have no differences,The example of this,is Gloria and Melman, they of species completely different but even so they left the love take control,look at you and looks Alex, you two may be of different species but even so you guys two are cats ...'' and Marty point to the stars and says:'' I'm sure Alex is somewhere in the world,staring at you, wanting to go back to the circus and that also likes you, do not let a love so beautiful disappear just because they are of different species! believe me I already fell in love for an okapi once but I and she, no got together for a few reasons and I can not say, but please do not let, this love gorgeous disappear! '' and Gia says:'' Thank you Marty, I really needed of a council, and if this it is even the love so ... that this feeling lead me'' and Marty smiled for Gia and went away and Gia stayed the stars.

* * *

_In how much this in Alex's room in Africa ..._

Alex was also looking at the stars and they became the figure of Gia, and he loosens a tear and says:'' get away from you just makes me have of you... Gia'', Léo enters the bedroom of and wondered Alex grumbling:'' understand one thing I did not want, nor do I want to wonder you anything, but Lia became concerned and compelled me to do that ... oh my god! that I'm doing! ... what's bothering you? '' and Alex sighed and replied, with a question:'' is Gia, I can not stop of and think about her ... where's Nemo and the cubs? '', Léo sits down next to him and says:'' they came out with Lia, and if the affair is woman, I am master in romance'' and Alex question laughing at:'' Really? ''and Léo says:'' no jokes! I really am master in romance and I will give you some tips on how to be romantic, first:_'' always be mannered and well dressed,''_, second:_'' be a little seducer and heroic ''_,third:_'' always let the girl happy, give for her an rose or a box of chocolates''_ and fourth:_'' always Protect the girl in danger situations and always be faithful'' _and Alex asks:'' are you sure of that this will help me to conquer Gia, Léo? '' and Léo responds:''for sure... brother a little bit silly, and one more thing, this coaching can last 1 month or more'' and he exits the room of Alex, and Alex grabs the Foofie and hugs him and said before bedtime:' good evening, my beautiful angel Italian ''.


	9. the return of the Alex and Africa

**I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter, (yes, this is the last chapter) but do not worry, I'll create a sequel to this story, but it will take a bit of... arrives of chat , enjoy the chapter and comment !**

The return of Alex , the beginning of the courtship and the return of Makunga

_Almost 2 months later ... _

After almost two long months of sadness and thoughts of romance, the workout of Alex finally ended he now he was slimmer, a little taller and with a little over muscles and Alex now was in his room packing up his bags and after of a few minutes he, his friends and his family were at the exit of the reservation, and Zuba says:'' Alakay, I heard that has a cargo ship that goes for America, but he's in the Country Angola, it may take a while to you and your friends get there'' and Alex says:'' I know, and that's why I brought my backpack rocket, perhaps with she I arrive in the Angola, fast'',Lia speaks when hugged Alex:''good luck Alakay, and remember to to visit us' and Léo says:'' is, good luck, and do not forget of the tips that I gave you'' and Alex raises Nemo and the cubs and tells before taking off to the sky:'' of course that I will not forget, goodbye my family! '' and Alex takes off and Florrie yells:'' do not forget of showing my grandsons! '' and Alex gets sheepish and says already in heaven:'' maybe someday! goodbye mother!'' and he and the felines disappear into the clouds.

They were coming out of Mozambique and Alex accidentally tightens the button, mega turbo and they stay in a incredible velocity, in just six hours arrived at the port of Angola but the backpack comes out of the back of Alex and they fall in the crates and Alex asks: ' someone is injured? '', Jagger responds:'' by the fact of our having fallen of a height of 25 feet tall and almost died, yes I guess not broke anything'' and Nemo, points to a ship and yells:''Look! , the ship for the America! '' and Alex asks:'' but as we enter into this ship? '' , Jagger says:'' we do the same thing when we enter the the ship to the Africa, we open the boxes and we entered in them '' and Alex speaks:'' we will not have this luck, Jagger, we have to find another way in'', Nemo looks at the costumes of humans and says with a smile:'' I have an idea'' and Alex and puppies look at Nemo with a little scared, and catch the costumes and enter the ship without attracting attention and when they enter the basement, Nemo says:'' you guys may withdraw these costumes''and they remove their costumes of humans and loose a sigh of relief and Nemo says with animation:'' now just wait, and we are in America! ''and Alex, whispers:'' Gia, I can see your beautiful face.''

After 3 days, the ship finally arrives in America at the port of New York and they wear, the costumes again and leave the ship, and Alex says:'' Now we have to find the circus Zaragoza" and Coldy asks:'' as we will do that, Alex?" and Alex responds:'' only, look at the posters" and they stay looking everywhere from New York and Alex were getting hopeless but Coldy yells:'' I found the poster that says where the circus Zaragoza was! " and Alex gets excited and shakes the boy saying:'' where is the poster! show your users! " , Coldy points at the light pole and Alex reads the poster:

_'' Show of the circus Zaragoza, in 2 days at Texas do not lose!'' _

And Alex yells:'' we need get faster at Texas! '', Alex begins to run and Nemo question following Alex :'' Why? '' And Alex responds:'' because if we do not reach in 2 days at Texas, I'll never find Gia! " , Nemo says:'' you really likes of this girl" and Alex says:'' I am in love with her, now let's go! '' and at the end of the city, they saw an airport and Alex and others join on luggage, and after are placed inside the plane and it takes off. Alex asks:'' how long it will take to get at Texas? '' And Nemo responds:'' 3 hours and 12 minutes "and Alex says:'' we still have time.'' After 3 hours and 12 minutes within the plane, the captain of the plane said:'' Gentlemen passengers, we're ready to land in Texas'' and Alex tells by opening the door of the plane:' personnel, we will! '' And Nemo shouts frightened:'' you crazy! let us die! '' and Alex says:'' I know, and we'll be lucky if we fall on top of mattresses'' and he grabs Nemos and the cubs and jump from the plane, everybody scream: 'help! '', Alex ,embraces squeezed, his friends to the impact not hurt so good, and luckily they fall upon a truckload of mattresses and Alex says:'' phew! What luck of terms fallen on top of of these mattresses, well let's get out of here ... and find Gia ...want to tell browse the circus'' and they exit out of the truck and Alex hear a noise of circus says with a smile:'' know him this sound'' and he runs toward the noise and sees the circus, Zaragoza and says:'' finally'' and he and the others go into the circus.

* * *

_In the circus ... _

Gia was packing the hoops and suddenly feel the presence of someone and when she turns sees Alex,and drop a tear and said with emotion:'' Alex! '' And he runs into Alex and jumps into his arms , and they fall, and Gia gets on top of Alex and Nemo speaks with a smile:'' this must be the famous Gia" and Gia question coming out of from top Alex: "Alex, who are they? '' and he replies:'' these are Nemo, Jagger and Coldy, they who traveled with me to Africa'' and Gia says:'' that say that this was the place that you were going? '' and Alex says:'' Yes , but I'm back and this time I will stick with circus'' and Gia says:'' I'm so glad you're back'' and he asks:'' Really? '' and she replies:'' clear'' Vitaly, question, coming into the tent:'' what noise is that? '' and he sees Alex and says:'' I can not believe what I'm seeing! , Alex, his miserable! '' and he starts attacking Alex and Gia says trying to stop him:'' Vitaly, stop it!''and he replies:'' after what he did, never! '' and Gia says:'' but he repented, now stop it! ''and Vitaly, lets, Alex breathe and says:'' I'm sorry '' and he responds:'' okay'' and Vitaly sees Nemo and the cubs and says:'' because they're here!? '' and Alex says:'' I wanted them to stay in the circus'' and Vitaly speaks:'' Nyet! we do not want trouble for the circus! '' and Alex says:'' they will stay in the circus!, I know them and I'm sure of which they will not get in trouble! '' and Vitaly speaks:'' ah! ... . okay! , but if I see them arranging mess, you will be responsible! '' and Nemo and the cubs, shouts:'' awesome! ''.

* * *

_2 days afterwards, on the day of the Show of the circus ... _

The day of the show arrives, all of prepares for their acts (the presentation is on the streets of Texas), after Vitaly and the hoops on fire, Alex says,'' let's go, it's show time!'' And all make their presentations, and at the end Alex tells for Gia:" Gia, I understand, now that you're dating Pierce, but I wanted to tell you that ...'' and Gia interrupts Alex with one kiss( for the first time ;) ), Alex was surprised but he relaxed and kissed back but Vitaly, interrupts them saying,'' I can know what is happening here ''and they stop and Alex says:'' I can explain'' and Gia talks begging'' for Please, Vitaly, let me stay with Alex, I love him and he loves me" and Vitaly says:'' Nyet! , you know what I think about you dating" and Gia makes sad puppy eyes to Vitaly and all of shout by supporting:'' allow Vitaly!"and Vitaly speaks:'' oh my god! , I can not believe what I'm saying! okay, but Alex ... take good care of my sister "and Alex says smiling at Gia :'' clear'' and she lets out a giggle and kiss him, and everyone claps and shout:'' hallelujah , long live Alex and Gia '' and they stop short By shortness of breath and they embrace.

_Moments later ... _

All animals, waving saying goodbye, and humans speak:'' come back soon! '', And Alex says:'' is very good to be back in home'' and he turns to Gia and looks at her with love and she lets out a little laugh, and they kiss and everyone speaks:' ah,that romantic '' and the train goes away for another adventure.

* * *

_in the Africa ... _

Zuba and his family were at home when a desperate lion ran towards him and said:'' Zuba! ... Fast !... we have a big problem in the puddle of drinking '' and Zuba asks, distrustful:"What kind of problem ?," and the lion says,'' come quick! '' and Zuba and the Lion follows up the puddle and when he looks towards the puddle he says in shock:'' Makunga!'s you! '' and Makunga responds:'' what I'm seeing, you still remember me'' and Zuba question, putting the claws out:'' what do you want?! , I said out loud, you're banned! '',and Makunga speaks going and laughing:'' that is what we will see, Zuba! '' and Zuba and Makunga start attacking each other, but Makunga uses a hook and then , ,Florrie gets scared and yells,and the scream turns into an echo of sadness:'' Zuba! '' ,and everything becomes an scenery empty and white.


End file.
